Besoin d'un conseil
by busard
Summary: Maya à besoin d'aide pour prendre une décision. Elle se tourne donc vers une personne en qui elle à confiance. One-shot, un peu Ua.
1. Chapter 1

Je tente ma première fic sur glass no kamen. J'espère que vous aimerez. Je n'ai vu les scans que jusqu'au volume 32, donc mon histoire risque d'être un peu UA.

Besoin d'un conseil

Maya était complétement perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la situation présente. Jamais, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait eu à faire face à de tels sentiments. Elle connaissait bien sur la haine, la colère, la joie, la tristesse... Enfin,tout les sentiments qui faisaient qu'elle était un être humain normal. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti ce besoin d'être auprès de quelqu'un tout le temps, de tout connaître de lui, ses forces comme ses faiblesses.  
Elle ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Depuis leur première rencontre ou il l'avait tellement aidé, elle n'avait pas cesser de garder un profond sentiment de gratitude. Même si il lui arrivait de ne pas réussir à complétement le montrer. Mais, elle savait aussi que les personnes proches de lui n'étaient pas plus heureux que ça qu'il passe du temps avec elle. Elle l'avait bien entendu, et elle l'avait compris à l'époque.  
Mais maintenant tout avait changé. Il avait une petite amie et il la lui avait présentée. Maya ne s'expliquait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il lui avait présenté la jeune femme. Une forte colère et une immense peine s'étaient instillés dans son coeur. Mais elle l'avait caché, et elle pensait qu'elle avait bien réussi. jamais il n'avait pu se douter qu'il venait de lui briser le coeur.  
Maya avait besoin de conseil, mais elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. De toute évidence, elle ne pouvait pas en parler au principal intéressé. Elle n'osait pas non plus en parler à Rei, car son amie connaissait bien la personne en question, et Maya ne voulait pas risquer que son amie en parle avec lui. Et Mme Tsukikage était partie on ne sait ou. La seule personne à qui elle songeait se confier était un inconnu pour elle. Pourtant, depuis son premier spectacle, il avait été toujours la pour l'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui sans risque de voir son secret divulgué devant tout le monde.  
Sure de sa résolution, Maya prit une feuille de papier et un stylo pour écrire la lettre à Mr purple rose. Elle trouverai bien un moyen pour rencontrer Mr Hiriji, afin qu'il transmette sa lettre à son destinataire. Sur ces bonnes pensées elle commença à écrire.

_" mon cher fan,  
Je me permet aujourd'hui de vous écrire car j'ai un besoin urgent de conseil. Je sais que je peux compter sur votre discrétion. Je suis dans une situation désespérée et j'en appelle à votre sagesse. Donc, je vous en prie, répondez moi et dites moi ce que je dois faire.  
Mais, vous vous demandez sans doute de quoi je parle. Je m'explique donc : Je connais quelqu'un depuis des années et j'ai toujours eu de profonds sentiments pour lui. Et je viens de découvrir qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Je ne veux pas le perdre, mais je ne veux pas non plus le forcer à rompre avec sa petite-amie. Que dois-je faire ?  
S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin d'un conseil.  
Bien à vous.  
Maya kitajima"_  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Pour la dixième fois de la soirée, Masumi relisait la lettre de maya qu'il avait trouvé dans l'album de photo de ses pièces de théâtre. Hiriji lui avait amener l'album comme étant un cadeau de remerciement de la part de Maya pour le coffret de maquillage qu'il lui avait fait envoyer plus tôt. Masumi avait attendu que Hiriji sorte pour ouvrir l'album, et il se félicitait d'avoir attendu. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit si hiriji s'était rendu compte qu'une lettre avait été cachée parmi les photos.  
Masumi ne l'avait pas trouvée non plus au premier regard. Ce n'était qu'après avoir regarder les photos de très prêt qu'il s'était rendu compte que les photos d'une page reposaient sur un papier différent. Etant curieux de nature, il avait retiré le papier sans trop abimer les photos. malgré tout il les avaient un peu froissées, ce qui lui fit penser que Hiriji n'avait pas vu la lettre. Et, il en fut encore plus content après l'avoir lue.  
Il ne savait pas comment répondre à Maya. La plus grande partie de lui même refusait l'idée de laisser maya à un autre, même si il allait bientôt être forcé de faire sa demande à Shiori. Mais la partie rationnelle de lui même, lui disait qu'il devait la laisser vivre heureuse avec Sakurakoji. Après tout, ses deux la partageaient la même passion. Ils pouvaient se comprendre bien mieux que lui ne pourrait comprendre Maya. Il devait la laisser partir, même si cela lui déchirait le coeur. Il serait toujours là pour l'aider, même si elle vivait avec Yuu. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.  
Il regarda encore une fois les photos pour se donner le courage d'écrire les mots qui le détruirait. Avec un long soupire il prit du papier à lettre et se mit à écrire sa réponse.  
_" Chère Miss Kitajima,  
J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, et voici mon conseil :  
Si vous éprouvez de tels sentiments pour lui, alors dites le lui. je crois qu'il mérite de savoir la vérité pour faire ses propres choix. Si lui aussi tiens autant à vous, je suis sure qu'il ne vous repoussera pas, bien au contraire. Et si il ne vous aime pas, vous aurez au moins la satisfaction de le savoir et de pouvoir tourner la page.  
bien à vous.  
Votre plus grand fan."_  
Masumi contacta Hiriji pour qu'une livraison de roses bleue soit faites à Maya pour le lendemain. Il joignit sa lettre aux fleurs et parti se coucher plus morose que jamais.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Quelques jours plus tard, Masumi ne put s'empêcher de rendre visite à Maya. Il la vit répéter avec Yuu et il vit de ses propres yeux à quel point ils étaient proches. Finalement, elle avait suivi ses conseils. L'idée n'apporta aucune joie à Masumi. Il quitta la salle de répétition sans un mot et il s'apprêtait à prendre sa voiture pour se rendre chez les Takamiya, quand il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom.  
" mr Masumi, attendez !"  
Masumi se retourna et vit maya courir vers lui avec une expression résolue sur le visage.  
" Ne partez pas, s'il vous plait" Dit elle d'une voix essoufflée. " J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire."  
FIN  
J'espère que vous avez aimés ce one-shot. Et, oui, la haine est un sentiment profond. Bonne soirée à tous.


	2. Chapter 2

Pour faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, je mets une très courte conclusion. j'espère que vous aimerez.

Dix ans plus tard  
Masumi faisait sauter sur ses genoux son fils cadet. Le garçon avait déjà 3 ans et il avait hérité du sens particulier de l'humour de son père. Masumi se plaisait à dire que ses deux enfants étaient les plus merveilleux du monde, et ce n'était pas Mizuki qui était la marraine de l'ainée ou bien Hiriji qui était le parrain du cadet qui pourraient dire le contraire. La vie souriait aux quatre membres de la famille mais cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas.  
XXXXXXXX  
Dix ans plus tôt, daito avait faillit disparaitre. La famille Takamiya avait très mal pris le refus de Masumi. Mais comment aurait il pu demander à Shiori de se marier avec lui quand il savait que Maya l'aimait. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à un aveux de son amour quand Maya l'avait arrêté ce jour la dans le parking. Mais aussitôt qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. il n'avait pas oser aller plus loin ce jour la, mais il avait reconnu que lui aussi aimait Maya.  
Quand le groupe Takamiya avait lancé une OPA sur daito, la seule personne qui l'avait soutenu dans ces temps difficiles était Maya, ou du moins il croyait qu'il n'aurait pas trouver la force de se battre pour conserver daito sans elle. C'était pourtant la solution idéale pour se venger de son "père", mais Maya lui avait montrer une autre voie. Il avait vendu tout ses biens personnels pour pouvoir racheter daito. L'entreprise avait été risquée, mais elle s'était avérée payante. Quand tout fut fini, daito n'avait plus qu'un seul directeur : Masumi.  
Après ce désastre, son père avait coupé définitivement les ponts avec lui. Il avait déshérité Masumi et s'était associé aux Takamiya pour créer une nouvelle société. Les deux premières années furent très dures, mais, petit à petit, daito reprit la position dominante qu'il occupait autrefois. Maya avait travaillé très dur pour obtenir le rôle de la déesse écarlate. ce fut après une lutte acharnée qu'elle avait vu finalement son talent reconnu. Maya et Masumi avait attendus la décision finale pour annoncer leurs fiançailles, bien que Maya eu accepter six mois plus tôt. Personne n'avait donc été surpris quand daito avait produit la déesse écarlate. Ce fut le triomphe de la pièce qui rendit tout son éclat à daito.  
Masumi avait vu son père dans l'assistance, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent mine de se rapprocher. Mizuki et Hiriji étaient aussi présent ce jour la. Ce qui était tout à fait normal car ils avaient suivi Masumi quand il avait reprit daito. Masumi avait sourit quand sa fiancée lui avait fait part de son désir de voir Hiriji et Mizuki heureux ensembles. Il savait que ce que sa fiancée voulait, elle finissait par l'obtenir. Seule son obstination l'avait toujours guidée. Le rôle de Jane la fille loup, lui avait permit de rester dans la course pour la déesse écarlate. Elle n'avait pas baisser les bras, et elle ne les baisseraient pas pour le bonheur de ses amis.  
XXXXXX  
Masumi coucha son fils pour la sieste, puis il se rendit dans le salon et il prit l'album qui avait contenu la fameuse lettre qui avait changé sa vie. Il repensa avec un sourire au moment ou Maya avait découvert qu'il était l'inconnu aux roses bleues, son bras s'en rappelait aussi. Elle s'était retenue pendant la remise des prix, mais une fois sorti, elle s'était jetée furieusement sur lui en le frappant. Sur le coup il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi elle le frappait. Il n'eut l'explication que trente minutes plus tard dans son appartement. Et après leur dispute s'était terminée par leur premier baiser.  
Tout à ses souvenirs Masumi tournait les pages sans vraiment les voir. Cependant, un bruit particulier attira son attention. Une feuille de papier avait été insérée dans l'album. Il prit la lettre, et se mit à la lire.  
_" A mon plus grand fan,  
Mon cher inconnu (qui ne l'es pas tant que ça). J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Aidez moi s'il vous plait.  
Voila mon problème : que pensez vous de Sakura pour une fille ou de Ryo pour un garçon.  
Merci de me répondre, car je pense que ces prénoms seraient parfaits mais je ne veux pas que mon mari se sente obligé de les accépter pour me faire plaisir.  
Toute à vous.  
Fujimura Maya."_  
Le sourire de Masumi à cet instant aurait pu illuminer tout Tokyo pour au moins une semaine.  
FIN.  
C'est tout pour cette histoire. Je ne vais rien écrire de plus la dessus. A bientôt sur mes autres fic.


End file.
